


Sworn to Protect You

by CecilWolford



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Revenge, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilWolford/pseuds/CecilWolford
Summary: After another year at the British museum, Ahkmenrah has finally settled down and is comfortable with his living space. He is back with his family and couldn't ask for anything else. Of course, many unexpected things had happened, for example, Lancelot suddenly became his bodyguard and swore to protect him from anything that could cause him harm. Though Lance can't for certain protect him from everything, he can try. And now there's a new exhibit in the museum and Lancelot fears that he may have some competition. Besides that, there's news of Kahmunrah possibly returning once again.





	1. Early Rise

That night, Ahkmenrah was a bit more excited than usual. The night before, Tilly had told him that they were going to be bringing in some of the exhibits from the Museum of Natural History and he could barley contain his excitement. Of course, he had to contain it while he was around his father (which was always, since the man was like a hawk), but when he was alone, he jumped for joy and clapped his hands together while giggling.

But back to the present, Ahkmenrah was now hopping over the edge of his sarcophagus. Leaving his crown inside, he took off running down the halls (ignoring his father's shouts), turning left and right, making his way to the entrance. His robe billowed behind him as he ran and he slid around corners, a grin on his face the entire time.

"Tilly!" he breathed as he nearly ran into the woman. "Pardon me. Are they here yet?"

"Yep! Right in the lobby," Tilly replied with a smile as she gestured to the lobby where several empty crates were sitting.

Ahkmenrah slowly walked into said lobby, looking around for any sign of his old friends.  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he was lifted off of the floor. There was a shout of what any normal person would say was gibberish, but Ahk completely understood what was being said and he looked over his shoulder with a grin.

"Attila!" he shouted in happiness and surprise. "How good it is to see you, my friend!"

"Ahkmenrah, my boy!"

"Teddy!"

Looking around, Ahkmenrah saw all of his friends stepping out from behind large objects and the shadows.  
Attila put the young Pharaoh back down and let go, allowing him to greet the rest of his friends who all had grins on their faces.

"My king!" Everyone looked over to see Lancelot run into the room, his sword unsheathed and held tightly in his hand. "I heard yelling. Is everything all right?"

Ahkmenrah pulled back from Sacajawea's hug as he looked over at the knight. "Lance, everything is fine. I was just greeting the others."

"Oh..." Lance sheathed his sword as he sheepishly grinned at the other exhibits. The last time he had seen them, he had nearly cost them the magic that allowed them to live.

"Sir Lancelot, how have you been enjoying life?" Teddy asked as he grasped the knight's armored hand in his own gloved one and firmly shook it.

"It was hard to get used to at first. And I had to be careful around open flame..." Lancelot trailed off, remembering what had happened to his poor nose those four years ago...

He looked up when he heard laughter and looked over to see Ahkmenrah looking back at him, his eyes shining in the light of the moon.

"Well, I am sorry for interrupting this joyous occasion; I will take my leave." He turned and began walking away.

"Lance, wait." He turned back around to see Ahkmenrah jogging after him. "Stay here with us. It's got to be lonely back there by yourself..."

Well, the teen did have a point... "All right. I will join you all in your merry making."

"Excellent! Would you mind being the tour guide?" Ahk asked, as he looked up at the knight.

"Of course not! I would be happy to oblige! Follow me." Lance turned but as they were just about to turn a corner, they heard muffled shouting and they turned back to look at where it was coming from.

Once they were all facing the lobby once again, they noticed that there was an unopened crate laying at the end of the row of already empty crates...


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally decided to get up and write something x)

After a 15 minute long conversation, everybody had decided to go with Teddy's idea: have Lance slide his sword between the lid and the crate and pry it open.

But after 5 more minutes of groaning and prying, Lancelot fell back from the crate, leaving his sword stuck. "It's no use! It hasn't budged an inch."

Arguing began among the exhibits, with Teddy trying to calm them down and Sacajawea trying to reason with Attila, who had his axe out and ready.  
Ahk clicked his tongue and walked over to the crate, grabbing the sword and swiftly pulling it out, holding it tightly in his hands.

"My king, what are you doing?" Lancelot asked as he looked over at the teen who was looking down at the crate, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I believe I've got an idea. Teddy, would you hold this for me?" He removed his crown, revealing his shaggy, brown hair and handed it to the older man, then tightened his grip as much as he could before shoving the tip of the sword in the bottom left corner of the lid where a long nail connected it to the rest of the crate.

Lance caught on to what Ahk was doing and walked over to stand beside him. He grab the base of the blade, his hands protected by his armor, and began pushing down and effectively pulling the first nail out.

They repeated the action two more times and were moving on to the last nail before the lid of the crate suddenly flew to the side, slamming back down onto the floor.

Ahk jumped back with a yelp of surprise and Lance quickly picked his sword up off of the floor and stood in front of Ahk, pointing his sword at the crate where an unknown figure was slowly rising.

"Lance, wait!" Ahk shouted, as the knight ran forward, clearly aiming for the figure.

But without warning, the figure swung their own sword out at Lance who clashed his sword against the figure's.

"Who are you?" Lance growled and the figure slowly reached up then swiftly pulled of their helmet, long brown hair flowing out.

"Jeanne d'Arc, The Maid of Orleans!" Looking behind the knight, she noticed Ahkmenrah and pointed her sword at him. "Who is the  _colored on_ _e_?"

Teddy and Sacajawea gasped and Attila stared at the woman in shock while Octavius struggled to keep his hand over Jedediah's mouth to stop the blonde cowboy from spouting unneeded curses.

"Well, 'Maid of Orleans, you are speaking to Pharaoh Ahkmenrah!" Jeanne stared at the other knight, a confused look on her face.

"'Pharaoh'?"

"It's another word for king!" Jedediah finally shouted and Jeanne slapped a hand over her mouth as she took a knee in front of the pharaoh.

"Forgive me, my king!"

Ahk awkwardly put a hand on the woman's shoulder, flinching back when she quickly looked up at him.

"It's-... It's quite all right. You didn't know."

"But my king-" Ahk looked over at Lance with pleading eyes and the older (technically younger) man quickly shut his mouth.

Ahk helped Jeanne back up to her feet and with a small cough, he looked back and forth from Lance to Jeanne. "Lance, would you like to explain what's going on?"

Lance sheathed his sword and bowed to the woman in front of him. "I am Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot. You are in the British Museum in London, England with Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, President Theodore Roosevelt, Sacajawea, Attila the Hun, Jedediah, and Octavius."

Jeanne sheathed her sword and bowed to the other exhibits. "You may call me Jeanne."

"Hold on. Jeanne... Jea-... As in 'Joan of Arc'?"

"Exactly!" Jeanne grinned at Sacajawea.

While Jeanne and the others went over to the side and talked, Ahk and Lance quietly stood side by side until Ahk broke the silence. "You know you're my only knight, don't you?"

"Of course a do. I'm not an idiot."

Ahk snickered. "All right. Now please, promise me you won't get into any fights with Jeanne."

Lance looked over at the group standing by the wall and flinched when Jeanne glanced over at him, nothing but hatred in her eyes.

This was going to be a very bumpy ride.


	3. The Past is the Past

After eventually giving everyone a full tour of the museum, Lance excused himself to go handle some personal business. That personal business being finding out how close Jeanne's exhibit was going to be to Ahk's.

As he was wondering around looking for the exhibit, he noticed something weird about the Egyptian exhibit where Ahk and his parents were. There were things that hadn't been there before, but Lance shrugged them off as things that they had brought from the Museum of Natural History. He continued walking until he reached his own exhibit. Looking around, his saw that there was a place on the opposite side of the room set up for, you guessed it, Jeanne.

At least she was far enough away from Ahk's exhibit and wouldn't cause trouble.

"Lance? Lance where- Oh, there you are!" The knight looked over his shoulder to see the young pharaoh quickly walking towards him.

"Ah, my king-"

"Just call me Ahk, Lance."

"...Ahkmenrah, what brings you here?"

Ahk closed his eyes and heavily exhaled through his nose as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Close enough. Listen, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Lance furrowed his brow and Ahk groaned.

"Just come with me!" Ahk grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him along, ignoring his protests. "We have to hurry, before the sun comes up!"

"Hurry along, boys!" Teddy shouted with a chuckle, as he gave Sacajawea a knowing grin. The woman returned the grin and giggled, already knowing what was forming between the two young men.

"Ahkmenrah, where are you taking me?"

"Some place amazing!"

Lance groaned but began to willingly follow Ahk down the long hallway leading to only God know's where.

Ahk finally let go of Lance's wrist when they came to two large doors.

He looked over his shoulder at the knight, his eyes shining and his face basically glowing with a grin. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

Ahk pulled the doors open and they were suddenly bathed in blue light. "Behold, the Constellations!"

Lance's mouth fell agape as he slowly walked into the room and looked around at the connecting stars.

"They're wonderful, aren't they? I've missed them all so much..."

"You really miss your home, don't you?"

Ahk chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest again. "That museum wasn't my home; Egypt was. But...it was close. That's where I met Teddy, Jed, Oct... Of course, after being freed from my sarcophagus. It was so stuffy in there..."

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Egypt, I mean. What was it like there? With your... Your family."

Ahk fondly sighed as he sat on a bench for two that was against the wall. He patted the spot beside him and Lance took a seat beside the pharaoh, interested in hearing his story.

"Egypt was amazing. In my mind, it was the most glorious place in the whole world; nothing could compare to it. When I was a boy, I would wonder around the work sites, trying to figure out what piece of a monument for my father would be created next. Of course, I always got in trouble for it since I wasn't allowed out of the palace, but in the end, it was worth it."

"Well, you've told me about your home, so tell me about your family. What were they like before..." Lance trailed off and gestured around. "Before this."

"My family... Well, there was me; my mother, who was, and always will be, one of the most wonderful people I know; my father, who has the highest respect from me; and-... And my older brother, Kahmunrah. Kahmunrah wasn't the best brother and everyone had known that. He was an extremely jealous and sadistic person, which was probably why I was the one to inherit the throne before him..."

"How long  _were_ you on the throne?"

"I inherited the throne in my mid-teens, so I'd say...16? 17?"

"You were 15!" Merenkahre shouted as he walked by the room.

"Thank you, father! ...I was 15."

Lance let a short laugh escape but quickly covered his mouth when the younger man narrowed his eyes at him. "W-Well, continue, please."

"...I was 15 when I inherited the throne and I ruled until I was 17, when-"

"When your brother took over?"

"No, when I met my demise. I remember it as if it had happened yesterday. I was in my room, reading, and Kahmunrah walked in with a cup in his hand. I hadn't been feeling very well lately and he said that it would help. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, coughing up blood and convulsing while white foam poured from my mouth."

"You were poisoned..."

Ahk nodded his head and removed his crown, placing it next to him and putting his face in his hands.

"Ahkmenrah? Are you-"

"I'm fine, Lance. It's just a bit depressing to think about. But...the past is the past." Taking a deep breath, Ahk stood up and grabbed his crown. "Well, why don't we get back to our places? The sun will be coming up soon."

They left the room and as they parted ways to go back to their exhibits, Lance looked back at the young man, wondering how something so terrible could happen to such a wonderful person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue when Ahk actually inherited the throne. I haven't seen Night At The Museum or Battle of the Smithsonian in the longest time and I only own Secret of the Tomb, so it was just a guess. :|


	4. Unwanted Arrival

Later on in the day when Tilly was cleaning up the lobby, she remembered that they were getting another delivery that day. Dropping the mop, she ran down the hall, not caring about her hat that fell off or her breasts that were bouncing in a  _very_ _unladylike_ manner.

"Excuse me!" She pushed by two young men who were working late to help clean up. She giggled when he saw their cheeks flush as they watched her run.

She slid into the storage room just as the last light of the sun disappeared from the sky. She went to walk forward to open the crate, but stopped when she heard a shout come from the crate.

"Another one already?"

* * *

 

Ahk sighed as he slid the lid of his sarcophagus off and stepped out, grabbing his crown and putting it on.

"Mother, father, I'm going to go find Lancelot."

Merenkahre snorted. "If he isn't off-... What's the word?"

Shepseheret thought a moment before aiding her husband. "I believe the word they use here is  _snogging."  
_

Merenkahre nodded his head and looked over at his son. "If he isn't off  _snogging_ that woman knight."

"He-... He wouldn't do that..."

Shepseheret pursed her lips together and gave her son the  _look._ Ahk pursed his lips as well and swiftly turned away from his parents.

"Ra damn them to Duat..." He muttered under his breath as he stormed away from his exhibit.

As he walked, the thought of his older brother slowly crept into his mind and he clenched his hands into fists. The story that he had told Lance had been a cover-up for the true story of his death. He-

"Stop! Come back here!"

Ahk was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Tilly shouting. He turned around to face the guard. "Tilly? What in name of Ra-AH!"

He was thrown to the ground by an unknown figure. His crown flew off and allowed his head painfully banged against the floor, making him loudly grown.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know-... Wait just a minute; hold the phone.  _Ahkmenrah!?"_

"Yes, that's my name. You don't have to yell; I'm right here." Ahk opened his eyes and looked up at the figure, not expecting who he saw.

With a yell, he crab-walked backwards until his back hit the wall. In front of him, was Kahmunrah.

"H-How!? I thought you were trapped in Duat!"

Kahmunrah smirked as he stood up. "You never were the brightest, were you?"

"Bright enough to get the throne before you!"

"Shut up!" Kahmunrah kicked Ahk's crown and the younger of the two flinched when it hit the wall directly beside him. "The only reason that you got the throne was because you were a goody-two-shoes!"

Ahk barked out a short laugh. "No, I got the throne because I wasn't a sadist jerk like you!"

"What's all of this yelling about?" Lance walked out into the hall, his sword already in his hand. "What are you doing to the young pharaoh?"

"Psh, he was barely a pharaoh."

"I reigned longer than you..."

"Shut up!"

"All right, I have no clue what's going on here, but we don't allow behavior like that in this museum." Till cut in and with a groan, Kahmunrah threw his staff at her, missing her by an inch.

"Everyone shut up! I have business with my brother and  _only_ my brother."

Lance walked towards the two Egyptians, utterly confused. "What in the world is going on? Who are you?"

"I am Kahmunrah, the great pharaoh of Egypt."

Ahk laughed. "Ha! In your dreams!"

"Wait a moment,  _you're_ Ahkmenrah's brother?"

"Yes."

"The one who poisoned him?"

Kahmunrah scoffed. "Brother, what have you been telling this man?"

"Only the truth!"

"The truth is: I killed you in your sleep."

"By poisoning me."

"It's not my fault you're so used to _swallowing_."

Tilly, who had been standing aside, gasped and 'oooohhhh'ed.

Ahk shouted something in Egyptian before springing to his feet and tackling his older brother.

"How are you here? Tell me!" Ahk grabbed Kuhmunrah's shoulders and shook him.

"They owed me one in Duat! I took the chance!" Pushing the younger man off, Kahmunrah grabbed his staff that was finally close enough for him to reach and pointed it down at the young pharaoh who had lifted himself to his knees.

Ahk deeply inhaled. "Brother, think about what you're doing..."

"Oh, so now you're going to be reasonable?"

"I admit, I acted a bit rash at first, but this was a very big surprise."

Kahmunrah smirked. "Yes, and I'm sure  _this_ is, as well."

Ahk yelped as he was roughly grabbed by his hair and pulled to his feet.

"My king!"

"Stand down! Or I slit his throat!" To make his point more clear, Kahmunrah placed the pointed end of his spear against his young brother's throat.

Ahk gulped and looked over at the knight. "S-S-Stand down, Lance."

"Tell the lady guard the same."

"Tilly, he isn't messing around right now. You should probably put the hammer down."

The woman hesitantly put her weapon down and stepped away from it.

"Good. Now, I will be taking my brother along with me and if any of you follow us, I will slit his throat without hesitation." Kahmunrah dragged Ahk down the hall and out of sight, leaving the others in the hall.

Lance sheathed his sword and looked over at Tilly with a worried look. "M'lady, how long until sunrise?"

"Exactly one hour..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this actually turned out a lot longer than I first intended it to be... Oh, and would you look at that! A cliffhanger! :D


	5. Stay Alive

Ahk winced as another slap was delivered to his face, sending his head banging against the wall.

"What is it with my head getting hit tonight!?"

"Hmm, perhaps the Gods have finally realized that you need some sense knocked into you. Now hold still while I assist them." Kahmunrah reeled his hand back, ready to deliver another slap, when suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his left ankle.

He looked down to see Jedediah and Octavius looking up at him, Octavius repeatedly stabbing his sword into Kahmunrah's ankle.

"I remember you!" He exclaimed and reached down, plucking Jed up off of the ground by the scruff and holding him at eye level. "You were that little cowboy I had trapped in the hour glass!"

"Put me down! Put me down _right now!_ " Jed began kicking and twisting around while Kahmunrah simply stared at him with a bored expression. "Cool it, blondie."

"My name ain't  _blondie!_ It's Jedediah!"

Octavius' voice finally cut in. "Put him down this very moment, or-"

"Or what? You'll get your little squirrel friend?"

Jed suddenly bit into Kahmunrah's thumb and with a yelp, the man released his hold on the ting cowboy.

"Jedediah!" Octavius sheathed his sword and held his arms out, ready to catch the falling man.

That was exactly what he did, though his plan didn't turn out as he had planned it to. He did catch Jed, but instead of staying upright like he had intended to, he fell back with Jed on top of him.

"Oh, that's just lovely. But could you lovebirds take your love fest somewhere else? I'm kind of busy, if you haven't noticed." Kahmunrah impatiently tapped his foot as he looked down at the two.

"First of all, we're not lovebirds! Second, we aren't goin' anywhere!" Jed shouted as he stood up. "We're here for Ahkmenrah and we ain't leavin' without him!"

"Precisely!"

Ahk was touched by his friends will to save him, but he could handle himself. Getting an idea, he called out to the two. "Guys, I'm fine. Go back and  _don't do anything._ "

The two miniatures gave the pharaoh a look that said 'Are you insane?', but it was quickly wiped from their faces when Ahk, with a twinkle in his eye, winked.

"Yes, sir!" They shouted in unison before running off, quietly discussing the matter.

After the two were out of sight, Kahmunrah turned back around to face Ahk. "Now, back to the matter at hand; I want that tablet. Now either you give it to me, or I resort to a more forceful tactic."

"You'll never get the tablet. The others will see to that!"

Kahmunrah sighed and grabbed his staff that had been leaning against the wall. "Have it your way..."

* * *

Lance groaned as he paced back and forth around his exhibit while Jeanne watched him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Calm down, he can handle himself."

Lance turned to face the woman. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Clearly not."

As Lance was about to answer, Teddy walked into the room. "Lancelot, if I may..."

"Go ahead! I'm not getting anywhere with her."

"Follow me, ma'am." Jeanne followed Teddy out of the room and into the hall.

"What's this about?"

"Do you know what love is?"

Jeanne was taken aback. "What? Of course I know what love is."

"Oh really?"

Jeanne nodded her head. "Yes..."

Teddy smiled. "Then tell me, please."

Jeanne stayed quiet and Teddy chuckled. "My dear, love is different to every person. I love happiness, but I love Sacajawea more than happiness; Jedediah loves his guns, but he loves Octavius more than his guns; Lancelot loves Trixie, but he loves Ahkmenrah more than Trixie. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You're saying that Lancelot loves Ahkmenrah..."

"To sum everything up, yes."

Jeanne stood, quiet for a moment before turning on her heel and running back to Lance. But when she ran into the room, he was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance was sneaking away, along with Jed and Octavius who were explaining what was happening.

"So Kahmunrah wants the tablet so that he can bring an army of the undead?"

Octavius nodded his head. "Exactly. His plan is to rule the world, though, I have no idea how that would work; he turns into a mummy at sunrise."

Jed suddenly slapped a hand over Oct's mouth and gestured for Lance to stop walking. "We're here..."

They all peered into the room where Kahmunrah was holding Ahk hostage and instead of seeing just Ahk and Kahmunrah, they also so Merenkahre and Shepseheret laying on the floor.

Jed narrowed his eyes. "That son of a bitch knocked them out when they tried to save Ahk..."

At the mention of the young pharaoh's name, Lance's eyes began scanning the area, finally finding the boy pressed up against the far wall. His head hung low and his clothes were torn and his upper arms were cut and bruised. Lance sharply inhaled and his sword was unsheathed withing seconds.

He looked down at Jed and Oct. "Do either of you have a plan?"

The two miniature men glanced at each other and grinned.

Jed then looked up at Lance. "Is Ca-Ca-rah a bloomin' idiot?"

"I-... I don't know."

Oct sighed. "Yes, Lancelot, we have a plan."

They all quietly moved a few good feet away from the room before continuing.

Jed looked up at Lance. "But we need a horse."

"Jed, I thought that we agreed about the horse..."

Jed looked back at Oct and grinned again as he pulled his hand out of his pants pocket, showing his crossed fingers. "Didn't count." Looking back up at Lance, he asked, "Hey, you don't think Teddy would mind if you borrowed his horse, right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up earlier, but I had a small freak-out and went on a cleaning rampage in my room. Plus, I have a test tomorrow that I need to study for and I've been preoccupied with that. *sigh* But, here it is, the next chapter. I'm not sure how many more there will be, but I know that I want to make this a fairly long story. Until next time, Peeps!


	6. Just in Time

Kahmunrah sneered down at Ahk who was still passed out against the wall. "You're all so boring..."

He poked and prodded the boy with the blade of his spear, sighing when he got no reaction. Finally getting tired of the silence and his brother's failure to wake up, he suddenly dug the blade into Ahk's left thigh, tearing through his Shendyt (the 'skirt) in the process.

Ahk jerked awake and let out a loud scream of pain. "What in Ra's name!?"

"Oh, good, you're awake." Kahmunrah yanked the blade out of the younger pharaoh's thigh, ripping another scream from his throat. "It was quite boring without anyone to torture."

"Fuck you!"

Kahmunrah gasped. "Oh my, it seems to me like you've been spending too much time here. Using such disrespectful language in the presence of a pharaoh..."

Ahk laughed. "You were barely a pharaoh."

"Shut up!" Kahmunrah swung his staff and the blade sliced across Ahk's cheek, cutting him and sending blood flowing down his cheek and neck. "Shut up or next time, I won't miss. You'll be allowed to speak once you've decided to tell me exactly where the tablet is."

Ahk was suddenly harshly shoved against the wall and a rolled up piece of cloth was shoved in his mouth which was quickly covered with a long strap of leather that was tied behind his head.

Kahmunrah pulled back with a malicious grin. "Now I'm actually very glad that mother and father never let you out of the palace to do training like me; you're so much easier to beat." He raised his staff once again and Ahk stiffened, preparing for the blade to cut into his body.

* * *

Lance ran down the hall, Oct and Jed sat on his shoulder, shouting for Teddy.

They had finally found him in the lobby talking with Sacajawea.

Jed cupped his hands around his mouth. "Teddy! We need to use your horse!"

Sacajawea excused herself to go and find out where Attila had run off to, wearily smiling at the three other men before leaving.

Teddy loudly whistled and his horse came trotting over. "Be careful with Little Texas, Lancelot. I want him back in one piece."

Lance quickly bowed. "You can count on me, sir! No harm shall come to your horse."

Teddy laughed and patted Lance on the shoulder. "Good man." Then pulling him close, he whispered in his ear, "Go save your king, son. Go be Lancelot."

The knight nodded his head and quickly mounted the horse, being careful of the two miniatures still on his shoulder. He tightly gripped the reins and lightly snapped them; the horse lurched forward.

As they quietly moved through the halls, Lance began to wonder what had happened to his horse... Until Jeanne rode up on it.

"Good evening, Sir Lancelot!"

Lance cringed. "Shh! Do you want to get us caught?"

"Caught? By who?"

"Ahkmenrah's brother; the one who is holding him captive."

Jeanne gasped. "And you haven't done anything about it!?"

Jed grumbled. "What the hell do you think we're doin' right now?"

Oct elbowed him once again and shushed him. He then looked over at Jeanne who was staring at them with an amused look on her face. "I apologize for my colleague's language and attitude."

"Oh, no, it's no problem; no problem at all. But I think that it's about time I've heard this plan of yours."

"Of course! We're going to take Kahmunrah by surprise by riding in without a warning and you and Lancelot are going to rescue Ahkmenrah and his parents."

A small smirk appeared on Jeanne's face for a second before it disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "And who am I to be rescuing?"

"You shall be handling Merenkahre and Shepseheret, M'lady."

Jeanne looked away and clicked her tongue. Of course; she was still not trusted around the young pharaoh, but she understood why and was only slightlyfazed by Lancelot's _infatuation_ with Ahkmenrah. But she also knew that it would all blow over soon enough and Lance would come to his senses; he could never be with the other man. In her eyes, what was going on between Lancelot and Ahkmenrah was- ~~~~"...wrong."

Lance looked over. "What was that, Ms. d'Arc?"

Jeanne quickly shook her head. "It's nothing. Just-... Forget I ever said a word."

Lance looked back in front of him and lightly snapped the reins again, making Little Texas pick up his speed. Suddenly, loud laughter echoed down the hall and Lance snapped the reins as hard as he could. Little Texas raced forward and Jed and Oct nearly fell off of Lance's shoulder.

Jeanne furrowed her brow and raced after the other knight. There were two ways this could end; Lance could end up saving Ahkmenrah and the infatuation would become something much more, or she would save Ahkmenrah and-

"Jeanne! Get your head out of the clouds!" Lance rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword as they came up to the room where Ahk and his parents were.

Without warning, Lance rode in and nearly ran down Kahmunrah with Little Texas; the older man had moved out of the way in time.

Lance leaned over the side of the horse and wrapped his arm around Ahk's waist, hoisting him up to sit in front of him on the back of Little Texas. He looked up as Kahmunrah was running at him and loudly whistled.

Trixie came bursting in and Kahmunrah let out a scream of terror, making Jeanne laugh. Lance, however, was not as amused.

"Jeanne, his parents!"

Jeanne angrily grumbled as she rode over to where Merenkahre and Shepseheret were and dismounted the horse to wake them up.

"My king, my queen!" She roughly shook them awake and helped both of them onto the horse. "Please, return to your exhibit and stay there until Lancelot or I come to reassure you that everything is all right."

"But our son-"

"Sire, I assure you, your son will be fine. Now hurry!"

Merenkahre snapped the reins and rode out of the room and down the hall with his wife tightly holding on to him.

"Jeanne!"

The woman looked up to see Lance riding towards her, one hand outstretched while the other held on to Ahk. Jeanne raised her hand and she was pulled onto the the back of Little Texas, behind Lance.

Trixie would handle Kahmunrah until Teddy and Attila got to him. But the most important thing was getting Ahk back to his exhibit before sunrise and making sure that the tablet's magic would heal his wounds.

 


	7. Everything's Allright

Lance looked down at the young pharaoh in his arms and felt the anger surging through his body again. Earlier when he had removed the rope from around Ahk's wrists, there were dark bruises and rope burn, from when he tried to struggle out of his bindings.

Teddy sighed and put a hand on the knight's shoulder. "Lance, put him in his sarcophagus and let his parents do the rest. You can see him again tomorrow night."

Lance gulped and nodded his head, carefully lying Ahk down in his sarcophagus and stepping back. He noticed, looking closer, there were marks around his mouth and on his cheeks from where the leather strap was.

He would've gone off, if Teddy hadn't grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the exhibit while Merenkahre and Shepseheret spoke in their native language to the tablet that began to glow in response.

With a growl, Lance pulled back from the older man and turned to face the king and queen. "He _will_ be okay, right?"

Merenkahre looked up from his son. "The tablet never fails, dear boy."

"There's your answer, son, now let's go tell the others and get back to our posts."

Teddy pulled Lance along until he finally got a hold of himself and started walking along with him.

When they walked into the lobby, the others surrounded them and began bombarding them with questions about Ahk and Kahmunrah and what went on down the hall. Teddy answered all of the questions while Lance stayed completely silent.

At that moment, Till ran in, breathless. "All right, time to go back to where you all came from. We've got five minutes until sunrise and you all need to get in the right positions and all that before that sun is in the sky."

Everyone split to go their own way, except for Lance and Jeanne. They had to walk together.

"So, what happened to my horse?"

"It's back at the exhibit, stop worrying so much."

Lance snorted but stayed silent the rest of the way to his exhibit.

As he got to his post and got in position, Jeanne interrupted the silence. "You know, the two of you can't be together."

"What?"

"You and the young pharaoh; it would never work."

Lance took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm. "Why not?"

"Well, not only are you below him, but you're both of the same sex. Two men being together... Even the thought of it disgusts me."

Lance was about to reply with something snappy, but he saw the sun through one of the windows and quickly put on his helmet and got into position, all while trying to hold in his anger.

* * *

The next night, Ahkmenrah awoke to find himself in complete darkness. His heart sped up, but he calmed down when he realized that he was in his sarcophagus and not in some crate. He lifted his hands and pushed the lid off of his sarcophagus and with vigor he didn't know he had in him, he grabbed the sides of his resting place and hopped over the edge, not knowing that his parents were right outside.

"O-Oh, Mother, Father-"

Shepseheret quickly moved forward and tightly wrapped her arms around her son. "I thought we'd lost you again! When we saw what had happened to you-"

Merenkahre put a hand on his wife's shoulder and slowly pulled her off of their son, who was honestly grateful; He felt like he was going to suffocate in his mother's embrace.

"You're lucky that knight came along and saved you."

Ahk's eyes widened. "Lancelot?"

Merenkahre nodded his head.

Ahk felt his heart skip a beat at the blonde's name and he realized something that he hadn't realized before; He felt a great deal for Lance. You could even call it love. He also realized that he needed to see Lance, right then and there, and find out if he felt the same.

"Mother, Father, I-"

Merenkahre held up his hand and Ahk snapped his mouth shut. "Ahkmenrah, my boy, you do not need to say anything at this time. Go."

"But-"

"We're your parents. Do you really think that we didn't see the signs? Now if you say one more word, I will ground you until your next birthday."

Ahk quickly nodded his head and turned away from his parents to run down the hall to Lance's exhibit, hoping to find him there for once. But alas, the only moving thing in there was Lance's horse, who was prancing around like there was no tomorrow. Ahk giggled at the animal continuing to run down the halls, this time towards the Ancient Rome exhibits.

He was about to run into the exhibit, but stopped when he heard someone call out his name.

"Ahkmenrah!  _Ahkmenrah!_ "

Looking back over his shoulder, Ahk saw Lance standing at the other end of the hall, riding on top of Trixie. He patted the side of the triceratops's skull and she started forward. Ahk began walking forward as well, slightly lifting his Shendyt to lower the chance of him tripping and making a fool of himself.

He was unable to stop the grin that spread across his face as he picked up his pace so much, that he was running as fast as a track star on a good day. Lace began to worry that Trixie would run over the young man, so he slid down the left side of her rib cage and continued to make his way towards the pharaoh on foot. He, too, began to smile as well as he neared the teen who had seemed just as eager to meet up with him.

They met up in the middle of the hall and Lance unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Ahk's waist and pulled him close, lifting him off of the floor as well. Ahk wrapped his arms around the knight's neck and returned the hug before pulling back. Lance carefully lowered him back down onto the floor, but did not remove his arms from around Ahk's waist.

"Do it!" Jed shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

The two young men bashfully looked at each other for a minute before they slowly leaned towards each other. As they neared, everyone braced themselves and Tilly even pulled out a camera.

As soon as Ahk and Lance's lips met, they both felt sparks. Lance was surprised by the warmness of the younger man's lips, even though he shouldn't have been. Ahk grabbed onto Lance's shoulders and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Tilly snapped multiple pictures, planning on sending half or more of them to Larry and Nick back in New York.

All around, the exhibits clapped and cheered for the newly formed couple. All but one. Jeanne stood off to the side, fuming with anger. That should be her taking the pharaoh's first kiss, that should be her wrapped in the pharaoh's arms, that should be her in Lance's place...

After nearly five minutes, Lance and Ahk pulled back and looked at each other, neither of them really knowing what to say. The only thing that Lance could come up with was, "That's not a staff under your skirt, is it?"

Ahk blushed and spluttered. "I-It's not a  _SKIRT!_ "

 


End file.
